


part of the family

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: < but make it Indian, AHHHH I LOVE MY BETA READERS SO MUCH, Argentinian Volleyball Oikawa, Beta-read, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Indian Iwaizumi, I love it with all my heart though, I will forever be bad at tagging, Iwaizumi is Telugu, M/M, Malyalam Asahi (mentioned), No Angst, OOC, Oikawa is amazing, Older Brother Iwaizumi, Self-Indulgent, South Indian to be specific, They are so in love, This took so long I swear, Weddings, i love him so much, inspired by a tiktok, physical therapist iwaizumi, they are the best, this is really self-indulgent, why does tagging take so long?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: Iwaizumi's sister is getting married Indian style, and Oikawa can't wait to be part of it.aka// Hajime is half-indian and Oikawa is so in love
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	part of the family

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOOOOO!!
> 
> This one is definitely happier than the last fic i posted! :D
> 
> Okay so I am Indian if you don't know, and I BARELY see crumbs of Indian Haikyuu content, so when i saw this TikTok i fell off my bed.
> 
> This is ALL based off a TikTok by santa.ana.windss of an illustration of Oikawa and Iwaizumi at Iwa's sisters wedding! I took the liberty of assigning the language to Iwa-Chan, although I did ask for permission! 
> 
> Now for people who don't know, Indian isn't a language. There are multiple states and cultures for each of them. In this fic, Iwa speaks Telugu which is what I speak. The second language mentioned here is Malayalam, which comes from the state of Kerala! 
> 
> If keeping this in mind while reading is too much, then this fic might not be the best for you. :(
> 
> Thank you to santa.ana.winds for letting me make a fic!
> 
> ALSO thank you to my beta readers,   
> meowy_times  
> noturssis  
> Both of them are amazing so check them out!
> 
> Without further ado, meet you in the end!

Singapore Changi Airport was officially one of Tooru’s official places. 

  


With it’s gigantic dome-like glass ceilings, to the literal WATERFALLS, Tooru could literally find anything he was looking for. In the short span of walking from his departure gate to the bathroom, he had seen over five vastly different stores, going from restaurants to a jewelry store. (he also might have spent over thirty minutes playing on the gigantic jungle gym, but he would die before telling anyone)

  


Tooru wiped the perspiration that was starting to formulate on his forehead, genuinely questioning why he was such a bad planner.

  


“ _Hajime is going to kill me if I don’t get a gift_ ,” he thought as he made his way to the jewelry store he had seen before. Putting his luggage to the side, Tooru peered into the lighted storage box, looking at the glimmering accessories. The ones in front of him being rings, and those were definitely out of question.

  


“ _Sushant would kill me if I did that_ ,” chuckling while thinking of his soon to be “brother-in-law.”

  


It was the whole reason he was even in Singapore. It was the whole reason he was paying for a RIDICULOUSLY expensive necklace. It was the whole reason he had finally used his vacation days to travel to the melting pot of cultures that was Singapore. 

  


Iwaizumi Himawari (Hima) was getting married. Younger sister to the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend of over eight years. 

  


Over time, Tooru had become an unofficial member of the Iwaizumi family, and over the years started to see Hima as his own sister as well, often becoming the one she confided in rather than her hot-headed older brother. So when Hima had told him she had been talking to, in her words, “ _A beautiful milk chocolate bar of a man,_ ” Tooru has been almost as excited as her. 

  


He had been absolutely ecstatic when she had facetimed him one morning, lifting up her tanned hand to reveal a beautiful silver band. The universal symbol for marriage. He later found out that Hajime had known for a while that Sushant (Hima’s Fiancé) was going to propose.

  


Hajime slept on the couch that night.

  


When the date of the wedding was set, Tooru had immediately called his coach, informed him that in a month he would be out for at least two weeks, and booked the best flight. All of the rituals and functions would take at least a couple of days, and Tooru didn’t want to miss a single second. 

  


Due their friendship starting from a young age, Tooru no longer had any surprise to any of the customs of Hajime’s family. Hajime was after all, Half-Japanese and Half-Indian. 

  


There had been many days when Hajime couldn’t play because he was participating in a pooja, or when he couldn’t eat meat because it was a Tuesday. Tooru had also been invited to a couple of these poojas,  _ Ganesh Chaturthi  _ being his favorite. He had been to the pooja so many times, that there were tasks that were actually reserved for him. He always stayed for dinner after and Hajime’s mom would cook Tooru’s favorite Indian dishes, the atmosphere of the house magnified by the warmth of the cooking.

  


The jewelry clerk broke Tooru of his thought process, handing the jewelry box as well as the receipt. Tooru opened the delicate blue box to take a look at the necklace he had picked out. It was a thin, silver chain, in the middle dangled a small diamond snowflake, two small blue diamond beads on either side. 

  


“ _It would look great on her,_ ” Tooru imagined while closing the box. The necklace actually had a special meaning, with the name “Hima” meaning snow in Sanskrit, or the mother language of India.

  


It was when he had found that out, that Tooru had sat down Hajime at one point, practically forcing the ace to tell him everything about the Indian side of his family tree. He had absolutely no idea what Sanskrit was, and he hated feeling stupid. 

  


Hajime’s mom, Ramya Iwaizumi, was born in _Andhra Pradesh, India_ and had moved to Japan after meeting Hajime’s father. Ramya spoke _Telugu_ , a less commonly known Indian language. While many people viewed India as one gigantic country, there were actually many different traditions based on where you lived _IN_ the country. 

  


One example Tooru found out, was that the plantain fry that he was so familiar with at Hajime’s house, didn’t exist in many Indian restaurants. He had asked his boyfriend about this, to which Hajime had answered that many Indian restaurants were based in North India, and his family was South Indian. 

  


Another example Tooru found out, was when they had a run in with a familiar Karasuno giant. Hajime had forced him to come along to the local Indian market, and had found Azumane attempting to speak a kinda familiar language. He remembers walking up to the thug-like ace and asking what language he was speaking. “ _ Oh. My grandma is Malayalam, so I was just running errands of her. _ ” Tooru had asked Hima that day, “Is Malayalam in the south too?” 

  


She had laughed and replied, “Well...according to Ma, people in Kerala SPEAK Malayalam. It’s a language Tooru, not a state.”

  


Tooru pouts at the girls' clear laughter at his expense. How was he supposed know that Indian states and languages were different? 

  


By the time Tooru was done recollecting the thoughts, he had FINALLY gotten to the arrival section of the airport. He scanned around for a familiar face, breaking into a grin when he found the person he was looking for.

  


Hajime started walking towards Tooru, his excitement eminent in every step he took. Tooru did the same, feeling the pressure of the months of separation dissipating quickly. It had been seven months since they saw each other. 

  


It was like the rope that had been separating them for so long, had suddenly snapped. They went from walking to full on running, Tooru dragging his luggage roughly behind him. Hajime took the final step before sweeping Tooru off his feet. Hugging him closely, he spun Tooru around, happiness making laughter bubble out of his mouth. 

  


Tooru was mildly shocked, but he was so so happy. He was in Singapore. About to attend the wedding of one of his best friends, and he was with the love of his life.

  


He was so so happy.

  


….

  


“TOORU!”

  


“HIMA!”

  


Tooru rushed forward and swooped the familiar tan girl up in his arms, and spun her around. 

  


“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Tooru yelled. 

  


“I KNOW!” Hima yelled back. 

  


Both of them made eye contact, and burst out laughing. No matter how far away they were, Hima always felt like his sister. 

  


“Hey! Tooru!” a male voice boomed. 

  


“Sushant!” Tooru let out, when he saw the very tall tanned male. Sushant was someone Tooru was very fond of. The man stood at a whopping 6’2 and had the broadest shoulders Tooru had ever seen. He kind of reminded Tooru of the timid giant of Karasuno, because inside of all of the muscle was a completely in-love mammoth of man.

  


Tooru remembers having to give the “brother talk,” taking the responsibility upon himself after realizing that Hajime had the emotional range of an amoeba. Thankfully, Sushant had passed the incredibly hard test, and three years later, Hima had gotten happily engaged. 

  


After looking around, Tooru gasped. Everything looked magnificent. Hima and Sushant had decided the color theme would be gold, red and turquoise, and the colors seemed to compliment each other perfectly.

  


Today would be the  _ sangeet _ , or the gigantic party before the wedding process starts the next day. Tooru was silently happy that he had all day to rest. While the time between Argentina and Singapore was only an hour, he couldn’t help but feel utterly exhausted. 

  


It was only when the four of them reached the lobby of the hotel that Tooru realized something.

  


“HEY YOU LITTLE FERRET! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?! YOU SAID, AND I QUOTE, ‘don’t worry Tooru I’ll handle it~’”” Tooru let out while pointing at Hima, mildly forgetting that they were in a busy hotel lobby.

  


Hajime let out a sigh, looking at his boyfriend with a look that could only be described as irritated, while Hima and Sushant looked like they were about to fall to the floor in laughter. 

  


Sushant stepped out from the group of three, his hand covering his mouth to cover the smile plastered on his face. “Don’t worry Tooru. I got you everything you need! Hajime helped a ton by the way. He even gave me specific measurements!”

  


Tooru glanced at his boyfriend at these words, kind of surprised that Hajime would actually help out with the efforts in Indian wear. Upon inspection of Hajime’s face, Tooru came to the realization that his normally stoic boyfriend was now slightly red in the face, his eyes glancing at everything that wasn’t the brunette in front of him. Tooru's face erupted into a grin, wanting to take immediate advantage of the situation that was in front of him.

  


“Awwwww Iwa-Chan~ Thank you for helping~” Tooru purred out, clearly enjoying the more red his boyfriend became at the high school name. 

  


“Sh-shut up Shittykawa.” Hajime spewed out.

  


Everyone other than the very grumpy Hajime erupted into laughter, completely oblivious to the stares they were getting. 

  


Hima was the first one to leave their little meet-up, wanting to go check on the “banisters”. Tooru blatantly ignored the look Hima had given her fiancé, one that clearly said "BOI GET YO ASS UP." Tooru planned to thank her later, because as much as he loved the couple to death, he also wanted to give some love to his own boyfriend. **(FLUFFY LOVE! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER READER!)**

  


After the two had left, Tooru tiredly looked at Hajime, who seemed to understand immediately. Walking out of the café, Hajime quietly took Tooru's luggage in one hand, and Tooru's own hand in the other. In a comfortable silence, the both of them started walking to their hotel room. After over eight years together, this type of silence did nothing to them. In fact, most of the time they had facetimed each other, it was usually spent just sitting there, doing something else and not talking. After eight years, talking seemed like something that wasn't necessary. 

  


Reaching the door, Hajime let go of the luggage in favor of the door card, sliding it in and dragging both Tooru, who was basically just being pulled, and the luggage inside.

  


It was a pretty simple room, a bed in the middle with a TV parallel. A small kitchenette was tucked into the side of the room, an entrance to the bathroom on the other side. 

  


Hajime had to push Tooru inside the bathroom, handing him the suitcase filled to the brim with clothes. After taking a short shower and changing into some very comfy oversized sweats, Tooru practically collapsed on the bed.

  


….

  


Tooru’s slumber is interrupted with a shove and a small “Tooru” growing in size until he hears Sushant practically yelling, “TOORU”

  


He gasps and rolls off the bed, whining when his elbow hits the hard hotel floor. 

  


“WHAT THE HELL SUSHANT?!”

  


“DON’T WHAT THE HELL ME! WE GOTTA GO IN 30 MINUTES YOU IDIOT”

  


well fuck.

  


….

  


Thankfully, Tooru had managed to look presentable for the sangeet. His hair was styled meticulously, spiking up in a Tendou-like fashion. He wore a red sherwani  **(Indian men’s outfit look them up they look cool)** and a matching set of red bottoms. The sherwani had gold embroidery along the chest as well as tiny jewels skittering across specified points. 

  


Tooru had been informed that his boyfriend had left beforehand, having to deal with the brotherly responsibilities that were written in the  _ Hindu  _ scriptures about being married. As he looked around the  _ sangeet  _ hall, he had no luck finding his lover. 

  


Grumpily he marched over to the long table labeled “ _ family”  _ Hima had planned it so he would be included as her brother, so while he didn’t have to do the official brotherly duties, he could still have the advantage of being family. 

  


As the function actually started, Tooru couldn’t seem to find Hajime anywhere! Even when Hima and Sushant sat on the “thrones” labeled  _ bride  _ and  _ groom _ he wasn’t able to make out his boyfriend's beautiful face. As Tooru looked up at the small stage, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing. 

While Hajime’s family had been very accepting of Tooru, his own family hadn’t been able to say the same for a while. It was only when Hajime had become the National Japanese Volleyball PT did they learn to respect his boyfriend a bit. This had caused a bit of tension across the two families, only recovering this year. And as much as Tooru didn’t want to ruin a special day, he felt a bit sad.

  


_ He wanted to get married too.  _

  


Not realizing he was staring, Tooru snapped out of his stupor only to look smack dab at Hima. With a small smile, she took her fingers and made a “smile” gesture, making it clear that Tooru wasn’t hiding his emotions very well. Giving her a reassuring smile, he looked back down at his mango ice cream. He was eating said mango ice cream, when a familiar tune started playing in his head. 

  


Tooru happily recalls him, Hajime and Hima all dancing on the couch, pretending to be the main character of the song. Tooru looked up to see Hima standing in front of him with a hand out.

  


“You’re my brother as much as Hajime. Wanna do the old routine?” 

  


Tooru grinned and took Hima’s hand, pulling her onto the lightened up floor. As the music came rushing to his veins, Tooru’s muscle memory kicked in. While laughing he turned to Hima, who was doing the corresponding movements. The familiar song slowly melted into one of the generic party songs, dragging everyone to the dance floor.

  


For a long while, Tooru danced with Hima and Sushant, not giving a care to his absent boyfriend. I mean it was a WEDDING, and an Indian one too. He was going to enjoy the fuck out of it. It was only when a slow, romantic song came up that he went back to his seat and long melted mango ice cream. It was the couples “zeroith” dance, because technically they weren’t married yet.

  


So Tooru went back to eating, glancing every couple of seconds at the happy couple. As the first song slowly melted into another one, he felt a shadow over him. And when he looked up, Tooru definitely gasped.

  


Standing in front of him was his boyfriend, but it wasn’t. Because regularly his boyfriend didn’t style his hair. Regularly, his boyfriend smelled his clothes to check if they were okay to wear. Regularly, his boyfriend would wear a long sleeve shirt and call it formal. But no matter how much Tooru tried in that 5 seconds he was staring, he couldn’t convince himself that it wasn’t his boyfriend.

  


Because  _ it was  _ in fact Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend. 

  


He was wearing a turquoise sherwani with gold embroidery and gold bottoms to match. His hair was styled up, the tallest spikes flooding down to create mini floofs. He looked gorgeous. W ith a slight smile on his face, he looked down at Tooru and stuck his hand out. 

  


“Sorry I was late. Apparently the catering took too long, so I had to go pick it up myself. I arrived to see them dancing, so it’s your turn now. Y’wanna dance with me Shittykawa?”

  


A part of Tooru wanted to stay mad. How could Hajime just come late and expect him to forgive everything, how stupid did he think Tooru was?

  


Tooru was pretty stupid. 

  


So he took Hajime’s hand. So what? In the end, it was Tooru who was winning anyway.

  


Reaching the dance floor, Tooru placed a hand on Hajime’s waist and took the opposite side’s hand into a grasp. Hajime placed his remaining hand on Tooru’s shoulder, and came in closer. Hajime closed his eyes, taking in the music and concentrating on getting his movements right.

  


Doing a slight three step they learned from the movies, they swayed in rhythm with the other couples. They always danced when they were kids, only doing it sparingly at this age. Tooru vaguely remembered Hajime blushing heavily whenever they participated in the activity. Glancing at his significant other, Tooru realized that there was no blush in sight, only content.

  


“You dance Iwa-chan?”

  


Hajime opened his eyes and took a second to focus his eyes. After being content with the look, Hajime answered as if it was the most obvious answer in existence.

  


“Only for you Tooru.”

  


Erupting with a smile, Tooru leaned his forehead against Hajime’s.

  


Blushing, Hajime started out, “Y’know? No matter how much I tease you, I love you more than life itself Tooru.”

  


Tooru smiled wildly, and while making direct eye contact with Hajime, he answered the only way he knew how.

  


Quickly leaning in, Tooru gave a small peck on Hajime’s lips. Quick enough it wouldn’t be noticed by anyone in particular, but slow enough to convey what Tooru wanted. Pulling away, Tooru finally answered with words.

  


“I love you too Hajime. More than you will ever know.”

  


**BONUS**

  


As the baby slept quiet in Tooru’s arms, he quietly wondered how such a cute creature could come from a ferret like Hima. When he told her this however, he received a quick smack to the head.

  


Hima and Sushant had been married for two years now, and eight months ago, they had told Hajime that he would be an uncle. It had taken three minutes of screaming and crying for Hima and Tooru to get their excitement out, but no one minded. 

  


And of course because Hajime was becoming an uncle it also meant that Tooru would too.

  


Afterall, the gold band on Tooru’s hand meant that he was  _ officially _ part of the family. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOOOO!
> 
> Hope you liked it!! I couldn't help but put a cheesy cliche title lmao :p
> 
> Hima is also an Indian name btw! So i thought it would be fun to put that in:)
> 
> Fun Fact: Sushant is based of one of my favorite Bollywood actors that recently died in a mysterious way. His character was kind of a tribute. If you want to put a face to name, just search up Sushant Singh Rajput. <3
> 
> I also imagine Oikawa as being the overprotective brother because Iwa is dense as water. 
> 
> This was also a big self-indulgent fic for me because in the little representation that India gets, almost none of it is South Indian. South Indian would include Telugu and Malayalam for those wondering. So thank you to santa.ana.winds for giving me so much creative freedom on this!
> 
> With that I bid you farewell fair readers!
> 
> Malli Kaluddam! (See You Later in Telugu)
> 
> comments and feedback are always welcome
> 
> <3


End file.
